one, two, three
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: That's what Kagome Higurashi is– A bag of beautiful bones left in the presence of others. Anorexia trigger warning.


_5 ribs on the right._

Bony– no elegant, beautiful fingers glided on the weak bones, frail from malnutrition.

 _4 on the left._

They were sickening, jutting out from her skin and gorgeous. She lovingly ran her beautiful fingers over the thinly covered bone, shivering in delight. A frown cut her smile abruptly when she felt her _fat_ covered rib.

What a shame.

Kagome Higurashi used to know a lot of mantras and had many vivid imaginations. All was left was the repetitive ' Stay Skinny' in her head, rewinding itself every time she felt like taking a bite out of a muffin.

 _Kagome Higurashi who?_

It was certainly not the girl who lived next door who starved herself. It was certainly not the girl who used to jump through time periods, saving the world from calamity, touching hearts with her brilliant smiles.

It was certainly not the girl who defeated the demon lords and helped kings alike.

Oh, but it was.

The living shell of Kagome Higurashi used to be a hero, but what's left? A bag of bones.

That's what she was– A bag of _beautiful bones_ left in the presence of others. She wants to feel those bones, jutting out from her skin like knives, ripping and tearing her apart to remind her that she's strong. She's skinny because she's strong.

All she drinks is coffee– the color of the starless nights she spent in the Feudal Era, thinking of a pure wish. Maybe she should've been selfish and wished for her own happiness in exchange for other people's happiness, instead of vice versa.

She reads her textbook over again, with a warm cup of coffee in her hands (not too much, and not sweet at all. water and sugar make you bloat~). Her lips crack into a thin smile even though her mind is out of focus and everything seems too blurry to understand.

" The Shikon Miko of Legend," She reads out loud, lovingly carcassing the words., " Kagome, with the last name unknown, was a priestess that existed five hundred years ago.

 _Wrong, she's still here._

" With her beautiful figure and her trusty weapons– the lovely bow and arrow."

 _Wrong, Kagome Higurashi never had a beautiful figure. What were they talking about? Those lumps of fat were ugly and her muscles made them buldge out even more._

" Saved the world and Edo from the dangerous demons that wandered around..."

 _Wrong, some demons were just misunderstood like Inuyasha and Shippou. Love can make us do strange things._

Kagome shut the book and sighed. She was so fat. But her bones say so otherwise, they are so beautiful it brings tears to her sunken eyes and a ghost of a smile on her thin, purple hued lips.

 _One,_ she counts, sticking two fingers down her dying throat.

 _Two,_ vomit and undigested food rise up from her crying stomach.

 _Three,_ food and calories she never wanted purge out and decorate the toilet with its pretty colors.

(Bye-Bye.) She flushes her artwork down and rinses her trembling mouth with the sink.

There's still blubber around her thighs, fat bubbling in her stomach. Her 5'4 stature supports 90 pounds of weight, how was she supposed to feel weightless with that much fat holding her down?

It's always been the same.

" Kagome," Her mother would say, " If you weigh one pound under this, we're sending you to the hospital."

Everytime. She said the same thing every night and every day. But their family didn't have the money to send Kagome Higurashi to the hospital. Of course not– they spent every penny they had for her education and for her trips in the Feudal Era.

But all that ended years ago– heroes never received payment for their sacrifices nor was the world ever fair. All that was left of Kagome Higurashi was just an empty shell, floating in and out of existence. Sadly, but surely fading away.

 _If only Inuyasha could see me now– with my weightless figure and my beautiful ribs._ _I'll never be compared to Kikyo's skinny stomach and limbs again._

 _one- i'm weightless (i'm almost there)_

 _two- i'm not hungry (ignore the feeling)_

 _three- i have beautiful bones (they're too weak)_

 _one, two, and three, one, two, three, one, two, three_ _, one, two, three, one, two, three_ _, one, two, three, one, two, three_ _, one two, three, one, two, three_ _one, two, three, one, two, three_ _, one, two, three, one, two, three_ _, one, two, three, one, two, three_ _, one two, three, one, two, three,_ _one, two, three, one, two, three_ _, one, two, three, one, two, three_ _, one, two, three, one, two, three_ _, one two, three, one, two, three,_ _one, two, three, one, two, three_ _, one, two, three, one, two, three_ _, one, two, three, one, two, three_ _, one two, three, one, two, three._

No one's going to remember Kagome Higurashi when she's gone. (right?)

It turns out the books were wrong after all- The Shikon Miko of Legend was mortal and she had been slain by her own abuse.

I'm too fat(I'm _weightless)_

I'm not hungry( _I'm gone)_

I'm so alive(I'm _dead)_


End file.
